1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a charging connector, and more particularly to a charging connector capable of assuring the working reliability thereof.
2. The Related Art
With the fast development of economy and the continuous improvement of technology, people's living standard has been improved correspondingly. In that case, more and more electronic products are developed to satisfy people's diverse consumption needs, and a variety of connectors are used in the electronic products to connect with peripherals.
In general, a charging connector adapted for connecting between a mated connector and a cable includes an insulating housing, a terminal and a shielding shell. A rear end of the terminal defines a soldering portion. A rear end of the shielding shell defines a soldering arm. The terminal is disposed in the insulating housing with the soldering portion projecting out of a rear end of the insulating housing. A front end of the shielding shell surrounds a front end of the insulating housing together with the terminal to electrically connect with the mated connector. The soldering portion of the terminal and the soldering arm of the shielding shell are located in the rear of the charging connector to be soldered with the cable.
However, there is a narrow space between the soldering arm and the soldering portion located in the rear of the charging connector that makes the soldering portion and the soldering arm solder with the cable inconveniently and further affects soldering effect of the soldering portion and the soldering arm soldering with the cable. As a result, the working reliability of the charging connector is seriously affected.